


Milk Does a Body Good

by theanonauthorfanfic



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonauthorfanfic/pseuds/theanonauthorfanfic
Summary: Title: Milk Does a Body GoodSquare Filled: Cum as a Nutrition sourceShip: StuckyRating: ExplicitMajor Tags: eating and drinking cum, masturbation, blowjobs, hand jobsSummary: Bucky decided Steve needed to be kept big and strongWord Count: 1035Created for @mcukinkbingo





	Milk Does a Body Good

Bucky always took care of Steve. He wanted to make sure that his baby boy got what he needed. Bucky took care of Steve when they were growing up in the 30’s and 40’s, to fighting on the battlefield after Steve became Captain America, eventually to making sure his baby boy got all his nutrients in a day after coming back and freeing himself from Hydra. Bucky couldn’t be away from Steve ever. It was hard enough that he put himself through cryo again so soon after he found Steve but he needed those trigger words gone.

Steve was still in bed. Bucky had gotten up early to make sure Steve had his breakfast ready. Bucky had put some fruit in a bowl put some vanilla yogurt into it. Before Bucky brought it to the bed room for Steve to wake up too. Bucky’s hand ran down his chest and started to stroke himself through his pajama bottoms. Bucky bit his lip shimming his pants down to his thighs enough to get his cock out. Fully erect and hard he stroked himself fast squeezing his tip. After a few minutes Bucky felt his balls tighten and draw up. He leaned his dick over the bowl of fruit and came hard. Leaving a white milky warm trail across the fruit. He shuttered has he stroked himself through his orgasm until he was running dry. Bucky then pulled him pants up grabbing the bag of coconut shavings sprinkling some on Steve’s breakfast. Bucky sauntered into their shared bedroom ready to wake up his Stevie.

“Baby, time to wake up,” Bucky whispered into Steve’s ear. Steve moaned and stirred very little. Bucky smirked and snaked his hand under the blankets covering Steve. He slid his hand into Steve’s boxers and pumped his cock. Steve wiggled as his cock filled. Bucky had placed the bowl of fruit on the night stand as he positioned himself next to Steve’s head. He watched Steve’s hips thrust into his hand. “You going to cum for me baby boy.” Steve moaned not fully aware that he wasn’t dreaming. “Fuck, you look so pretty when your body is begging for its Stevie.” Bucky loved to tell Steve how he looked when they were having sex. It turned them both on hardcore. Bucky’s hand pumped fast playing with Steve’s glans as he squeezed just enough to get Steve to react. Steve’s body was on the wire and ready to blow. “Cum for me baby boy. Show me how much of a good boy you are.” That is all that it took Steve’s body arched off the bed and he dribbled all down Bucky’s hand.

“Buck, what are you doing,” Steve shuttered.

“Just taking care of my baby boy.” Bucky smiled. “I made you some scrumptious breakfast that will help you keep your strength up baby.” Bucky grabbed the bowl off the night stand as Steve sat up.

“Thank you, Buck,” Steve responded as he took the bowl away from Bucky. Steve dug in and savored his fruit and yogurt. “This is hitting the spot this morning.” Steve thought it tastes a little bit salty but figured Bucky was trying some new things out in the kitchen.

“I am going to make your protein shake so you can workout baby boy. You eat the rest of your breakfast.” Bucky swiftly walked out of the room and into the kitchen. He started to get to get the ingredients to make the protein shake for Steve. 2 scoops of Vanilla Whey Protein powder, 12 oz of almond milk and his special ingredient. Bucky came so quick that he just held his throbbing, spurting cock in the shaker bottle as he came. Once he was done, he made sure Steve wouldn’t know yet anyways. He started to shake the bottle until everything was mixed.

Steve came out in his work out clothes. “I am going to head down to workout. I want to be able to still lift you up Buck.” Steve chided as he grabbed his protein shake.

“Enjoy your workout baby. I hope you enjoy you shake too. I used something a little different today.” Bucky had smiled softly at Steve before pulling him in for a kiss. Steve smiled against Bucky’s lips and headed to the elevator. Bucky sighed and cleaned their apartment. Bucky was thinking about bed time and how he needed his baby to drink some warm milk since it will make him strong and out him to sleep.

They both ate dinner together something Bucky had cooked while Steve was reading. Steve was none the wiser that Bucky had been feeding him cum all day. Bucky was hard just thinking about it. They cuddled on the couch watching The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. Steve yawned and snuggled closer.

“Your sleepy baby. I am going to take you to bed,” Bucky whispered as he paused the show.

“No, not tired. I want to stay up and watch tv,” Steve defensively stated.

“Stevie, stop being bratty. I want to take you to bed. I will give you what you need baby boy,” firmly mentioned Bucky. Steve nodded. Bucky helped Steve undress and get ready for bed as he got ready for bed too. “Need some warm milk to help you fall asleep Stevie?”

“Yes, daddy.” Steve responded. Bucky pulled his hard cock out and smirked at his Stevie.

“Alright baby boy. I want you to get your milk from daddy. It will be warm and make you so strong and help you sleep,” Bucky swiped Steve’s hair out of his face. Steve nodded and placed his mouth around Bucky’s cock. Steve began to suck like he was drinking a bottle. He had only latched around Bucky’s head and sucked harder to make Bucky cum. Steve heard Bucky’s breath speed up and Steve could tell he was getting closer. Bucky’s orgasm hit him as a surprise as he came on Steve’s tongue. “Drink it all up baby boy. You need to keep yourself strong.”

Steve drank it down and then curled up next to Bucky. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve and heard him softly snoring. Bucky smiled and began to drift into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
